In a Long-Term Evolution (LTE) wireless communications system, a base station can control multiple cells, and can allocate resources to the cells by activating the cells, so that the cells can provide services to the outside.
However, the resources that can be allocated to the cells are limited. If a quantity of cells that need to be activated is relatively large, and the resources of the base station are insufficient or some resources of the base station are faulty, some cells probably cannot acquire the base station resources, and cannot provide services to the outside. When some important cells cannot provide services to the outside, some important services cannot be executed, and further, stability of the wireless communications system may be affected.